


Oath

by Alexis_universe



Series: Jam-Bomb 2k19 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jam-Bomb, Marriage Proposal, romantic dinner, simultaneous proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven and Connie try to surprise each other at a picnic.





	Oath

**Author's Note:**

> My final submission to the Jam-Bomb, of which i made the Proposal prompt and forego the free day because i’m a procrastinating idiot. 
> 
> I had this fic in mind ever since february of last year when I saw that KH3 trailer with Utada’s music blasting through my soul and resonating with my connverse heart.
> 
> And so, after 10 or more rewrites over the course of 8 months, I finally made something I can say I’m proud to share. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Btw, Here is the song in question, which in and of itself exudes a lot of Connverse vibes. so consider giving it a listen as well: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9tSXB3D2Fg>)

Steven and Connie had been hanging out on the beach by Steven’s house for years. It was a great spot to play, swim and fight invading gem monsters.

It was a place where they could throw all worry away. All they needed was something to do together and the rest would follow suit.

Unfortunately one night, the beach was filled with a lot of tension from the two of them. 

They were supposed to be having a leasury evening picnic outside the temple. However, instead of laughing and having a good time as always, they were nervous, jumpy and lingered in awkward silences for a good part of the date.

They always seemed to try to find a moment to speak, but ultimately decided to not do so and just made the ambiance even more awkward.

At some point, neither of them could fathom the oppressive atmosphere they were created by themselves. 

So, in an attempt to escape it, Steven had made an excuse to go back into his house's bathroom, to which Connie agreed wholeheartedly.

The bathroom door closed violently behind him, as Steven went directly into the sink. He splashed some water on his faces as he saw himself on the mirror.

“Okay, Steven. You only have one chance at this.” He said to himself as he refreshed himself on his bathroom. “You Definitely, Absolutely and certainly can't mess this up.”

★★★

“Keep it cool, Maheswaran.” Connie said to herself as she slapped her own face softly in order to pull herself together. “You can't ruin the surprise that easily.” 

She eyed her purse for a single second. The mere thought of what was inside of it made her shudder a bit in anticipation and nervousness.

“It must be at the perfect time or else…” She shook her head as if to physically eject the Idea from inside her head. “No. Stop thinking in the ‘Or elses’ and ‘What ifs.’ You know what his answer will be!”

★★★

“She’s been through hell along with you, Universe. Of course she will say yes!” He said to the mirror before fall silent for a moment. “But… Why is it so hard?”

★★★

“Why is this so hard!?” Connie shouted in frustration before laying down on the blanket beneath her. “Maybe I should leave and do it better another day.”

She sighed in defeat as she contemplated her possible options until the door of the Beach House opened up. Steven had finished doing his business.

With a Single glance at each other's direction, the couple gained some newfound resolve. They were going to do it that day, and not even White Diamond Going berserk again would stop them.

★★★★★★

The awkwardness of the evening had drastically diminished after Steven came back from within his house. 

The two had their picnic as the sun began setting down in the horizon, having small talk about their day and what they had been doing last week.

Eventually, they thought that the perfect moment they were waiting for had arrived.

“So… Connie.” Steven said. Steeling his will to go through his plan without freezing or stuttering once. “I uh… Wanted to ask you something. Something very important.”

‘Uh oh.’ Connie thought. ‘This can't possibly be good.’

“I also wanted to ask you something very, very important too, Steven.” She said.

“Oh. In that case I think that you should say it first.” Steven said with a smile, while cursing himself internally for his gentlemanliness.

Connie however, noticed that he was a bit distressed. And it broke her heart a bit by seeing him like that.

“No, no. You should ask first.” She said.

“You know what?” Steven said. “What if we say it at the same time?”

“That’s a great idea!” She said. Her cheeks reddening slightly.

“Okay then. At the count of three.” Steven said as he stealthily took a small box from his pants while Connie took a similar box from the purse behind her back.

“One.” they said at the same time, nervousness bleeding into their voice.

“Two.” The hands that held the boxes began shaking slightly.

“THREE!” They closed their eyes as they presented the box to the other before opening it. Exposing small, purple Rings within them.

“Connie Maheswaran-”

“Steven Universe-”

“Would you marry me?” They said in unison. 

“What!?” They said as they opened their eyes, seeing the tiny rings sitting in each other's boxes. “Did you just proposed to me? I was going to propose to you! And that ring… Did Bismuth made it?! But when?! I made sure that it would be the only thing she would forge! She lied to me! What the heck Bismuth!”

The two of them stopped talking before the two began to laugh simultaneously.

“Dammit, Bismuth.” Steven said after the two of them stopped laughing. “I can't believe that she set us up.”

“She even gave me the Idea to propose at the picnic.” Connie said.

“And she told me that i should've planned it.” Steven admitted.

“She played us like a fiddle only to make us propose.” She said.

“Well… I can't say that I didn't needed that.” He said. “I actually tried to propose to you like 7 different times.”

“But then you backed out at the last time out of nervousness?” She asked.

“How do you know?” 

Connie gave him a knowing look at him.

“Oh. You did it as well…” He said a bit embarrassed.

The two stood in silence for a moment. The crashing of the waves was the only sound around them.

“So…” Connie said with a faint blush on her face. “Wanna try to do it again?”

“Yes.” He replied with his blushing face mirroring hers.

The two faced each other once again. The boxes held tightly on their hands.

“Steven Quartz Universe, would you do me the honor of being my husband?” She asked as she offered her ring to him.

“Of course I want to!” He said with a dumb grin on his face. “And what about you? Connie Maheswaran, would you do me the honor of being my beloved wife?” He mirrored her actions from moments ago.

“Yes. I would be delighted to be your wife.” She chuckled a bit. “Now, we just have to…”

She put the Ring on one of his stubby fingers. Then, Steven did the same to her thin, spindly hand. 

“There you go.” He said. “Now we are officially getting married.”

“Mom and dad are going to be so happy when they know.”

“Forget your mom and dad.” Steven said. “The Gems will pester me about it for an entire week.”

The two laughed at his comment. Knowing fully that everyone but Bismuth would probably go insane once they know. Especially Garnet.

“So…” He said. “What should we do now that we're fiancées?”

“Well… We should start to plan the wedding.” Connie said. “Get us some fancy wedding duds, get an officiant, choose the gifts. All that jazz.”

“That doesn't sounds that fun.” Steven said.

“It doesn't.” She conceded. “But it will all be worth it when the day finally comes.”

“Yeah, It will.” Steven said as the two of them stared at the purplish hue of the sky they always loved when the sun sets.

“Hey Connie?”

“Yes, Steven?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

He leaned over to her before pressing his lips softly against hers. 

Their ringed hands interlocked in a similar way. Serving as the reminder of the wordless oath they just held with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labor of love. so please consider giving kudos or comments. they mean a lot to me.


End file.
